DarriousThe Loyal Servant's story
by Absolhunter251
Summary: darrious, the Heartless/nobody hybrid is trying to figuer out, why is his master ill. Soraxess tells his servant that he encountered three keyblade warriors. Can Darrious save his master by these three keyblade warriors? or lose his master forever?...


**DARRIOUS: **

**The Loyal Servant**

**Created by:**

**Absolhunter251**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the Kingdom Hearts world or its characters, but Darrious and Soraxess belong to me. **

**This is a story about The Tainted One's loyal servant, Darrious, Soraxess's loyal Heartless/Nobody servant. This story is on how he came to be and serve the one he calls master and lord. Please all enjoy this wonderful story about this loyal Heartless/Nobody bred to his master. I might make a few refs to Final Fantasy XD! Lets see if you can spot them. **

**Chapter 1: Inside the master's room**

-Journal Entry 1-

"_Day 1…" _

"…_It had been about 9 a.m. sharp when I awoke from my recent slumber… I could only remember half of my memories on the day I was born…as Lord-Soraxess's pet, Darkcor was created the same day…I Now grow Wary of the master's recent behavior…But I must see my Master and see what has been troubling him…By now, Lord-Soraxess must be awake and troubled…"_

- _Darrious's journal_

-0-

The Heartless/Nobody being hovered over the long stairway, passing by some Heartless that were up and about. While the Nobodies were starting to get angry with Soraxess, since he didn't come down from his lair to feed his companions.

Darrious looked at all the starving armies and turned his head to one of the empty husks and saw that this Nobody was sick and needed treatment.

"What are you ill with, my white companion?" Darrious asked the sick Dusk.

The Dusk could barley lift its head and it spoke in a very low voice. "Master…Hasn't…C…Came…Out…of…his…Throne room…and…I…hunger…for…his…power…he has to give us…"

Darrious looked at the Dusk and moved his hand to the side and the Dusk glowed with a greenish light. "Stand…" Darrious said. The Dusk got up slowly and looked at Darrious.

"I'm going to find out what's been troubling lord-Soraxess." He said to the dusk.

-0-

Two Assassin Nobodies guarded Soraxess's chamber. The two Guards looked and saw Soraxess's servant and they let him pass.

The huge two doors opened up slowly into a room where one light shined down on the center.

Darrious moved towards the spot on where the light shined down. Soraxess was lying down on his side.

"My Lord…why haven't you come out of you're room?" asked his Wary servant.

Soraxess turned his eyes towards his servant. "Leave me in peace." Soraxess said in a tone that was cruel.

"My, lord…what has happened to you?"

Soraxess sighed and turned over to his servant and showed Darrious his appearance.

Darrious was shocked to see what had been happening to his master.

"Day by day…my Darkness grows more weaker…The Keyblade had made my darkness into light."

"So…I can't show my face to my army…I grow sicker each time the light infects my blood, soon…I won't exist and this whole castle will be destroyed, along with everyone in this castle. There's no way of stopping this curse that These Keyblade warriors had placed onto me. That's why…I must rot away, silently and slowly…" Soraxess said in a sick tone.

"Lord-Soraxess…I'll go find these Keyblade warriors and put a stop to him or her that had placed this curse on you, I promise you that my master." Darrious said placing his hand on his chest acting determined.

Soraxess nodded his aching head as part of his body; half of his left foot was covered by light that was starting to make its way towards the rest of his body.

-0-

Darrious left the room and the doors closed behind him.

He left the castle and looked at the hologram like map and saw a few worlds and selected one.

-0-

A huge corridor appeared as a warp hole and Darrious went through.

-0-

Then all of a sudden strange creatures ambushed Darrious. He stood in place and glared at the mystical beasts that looked like dragons and goblins.

He closed his eyes and swerved them to the side and charged up a power light. He then reopened his eyes and shot a huge blast of light that destroyed the creatures. They all vanished from the light.

-0-

Darrious wondered what those creatures were but that didn't matter. He went to the world that thought the Keyblade warrior might have visited.

-0-

HOLLOW BASTION:

The dark corridor appeared before the castle and Darrious came out and saw the castle. The corridor faded back into him and he went forward.

"This is…Hollow Bastion…" He said with astonishment. "Lord Soraxess once visited this place." He said to himself.

He went to the big two doors and opened them with his magic and he went inside.

-0-

He wandered through the castle's hallways and spotted something walking into the library. He quickly followed the mysterious figure.

-0-

HOLLOW BASTION'S LIBRARY:

"Stop at once!" Darrious screeched with anger. The Armored figure stopped in place as it had been spotted. "What have you done to my master?" Darrious demanded.

The figure turned around and stared at the Heartless/Nobody creature and pointed its Keyblade at him.

Darrious leered and got ready to battle. "Answer me!" He said.

But the figure remained silent and still. Darrious let out a roaring screech as his darkness covered his body. "You WILL answer me or meet your death!" He said. A Huge wall barrier had blocked the Keyblade warrior's path and it turned around and was shocked to see that it couldn't escape and got ready to charge at Darrious.

-0-

Darrious made himself like a ghost and went through the Keyblade warrior's attack and reappeared behind him and shot a huge blast of blue energy. The Keyblade Warrior quickly turned around and jumped back and threw a huge gust of wind like attack and Darrious flew back.

Darrious shook his head and saw the Keyblade warrior flying in for a finishing move of stabbing Darrious in the chest. Darrious warped just in time before the Keyblade hit the ground.

Darrious then made a huge darkness like rope and wrapped the Keyblade warrior in its grasp and started to toss the Keyblade warrior around and around knocking it against the books.

The Keyblade warrior vanished for a second and reappeared before Darrious and went for an ultimate blow by send out a huge blast of Firaga at Darrious. Darrious felt the burning flames hit his skin. But he tried to fight the flames, all he could do was think about on what Soraxess had told him. It looked like the Keyblade warrior was making a cunning sneer, but its helmet covered it.

Darrious then had a bright glow appeared in his eyes and he focus a powerful attack. A huge strange darkness fire appeared and made a shape of a horrible creature and it made impacted with the Keyblade warrior. The warrior slid across the ground and collapsed.

Darrious went towards the Keyblade warrior and picked it up by its neck collar.

"NOW tell me, what have you done to my master?' Asked Darrious in raged.

The Keyblade warrior didn't respond. Darrious growled and asked again. Then the Keyblade warrior started to burst into a creepy evil laughter. Darrious wasn't too fond of the warrior and wondered why it was laughing so suddenly.

"If you're wondering about that dark creature, then don't! He's already chosen his fate!" Said the Keyblade warrior in a cunning tone. Darrious leered.

"I'll get you for this! Tell me! Who are you?" Darrious said in a firm tone.

The Keyblade warrior didn't respond and slashed Darrious's arm and ran off.

Darrious chased after the warrior, but the warrior was gone.

"What does he mean…Soraxess had chosen his fate?" Darrious said to himself going into deep thought.

-0-

Darrious went out of Hollow Bastion and found himself in the map again. He tried his best to pursuit the Keyblade warrior that he encountered.

-0-

KEYBLADE GRAVEYARD:

The Keyblade warrior dismounted off his Keyblade and turned to two Keyblade warriors who were waiting for him.

"Well, looks like you had a rough time with that loyal servant of the tainted one." Said the female warrior to the Keyblade warrior that came in.

The red spiked Keyblade warrior male growled at her.

"Enough!" Said the other male warrior walking in.

"That, servant of the "Mighty" tainted one, is a dumb Heartless, it couldn't feel sorrow for such a human being."

"That Human being is a hybrid, you idiot." Said the red spiked boy. "He's a mutated Heartless with the traits of a nobody."

"We know that." Said the two Keyblade warriors to the red spiked boy.

"Well, the good thing is, once the tainted one is out of our way, all the darkness will be vanquish." Said the orange haired female.

"Hmph, I don't think so." Said the red haired boy. "Soraxess can come back if his loyal servant saves him before the last fill of light goes to his heart and entire body. So, since I'm the leader of this group, I say we-"

"Your not the leader! I Am." Said the blue haired male. "I'm the oldest in this group, so you have to wait until I see that you're ready to face off Soraxess's armies."

The red haired boy glared at his friend and didn't say anything.

"We have to make sure to make Soraxess's servant is weaken then we can take over his castle and turn everything back the way it was when the first Keyblade warriors tried to stop Soraxess."

The red haired boy sneered and chuckled. "Ventus, Aqua and Terra couldn't stand the darkness, so why are we destroying the darkness, there's no need to fear it guys. Don't tell me you two have a change of heart already."

"That's enough from you." Said the blue haired male.

"Heh, I rest my case, it looks like the spirits of the three Keyblade warriors have changed you two, but luckily I don't share their power, so I'm not going to watch you two make this world peaceful." Said the red haired boy.

**-End of chapter 1-**

**A/N: well, I hope this story will come out the way I plan it to be. But I'm later going to give names to these three new Keyblade warriors of this story. I know its confusing on who's the hero and villain but bare with me. Okay, please leave a review and give me possible names for thses three Keyblade warriors. **


End file.
